Unexpected saviour
by nighttimefreedom
Summary: Nick gets kidnapped. Guess who comes to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow grimm fans. This story takes place in a AU, which basically means that I've decided to let some of the characters who are dead on the show, live in this story... at least for now. Constructive criticism is always welcome... in moderation that is. ;) Well enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

It was already dark when Nick arrived home. After Juliette's departure everything seemed a blur. Nick couldn't focus and had repeatedly put himself in danger, pissing off his partner and captain, who had to assign a few cops to guard his house in case the dealer Nick had threatened came back to get even.

"Leave me alone", Nick shouted to the surprised cop that was practically camping on his porch.

Entering the house, the grimm signed and went to get a beer from the fridge. He was dragging his feet to the cough when his senses went to full alert. Someone was in the house.

Nick automatically reached for his gun, when suddenly the floor came at him.

* * *

Detective Burkhardt, to many a fearsome grimm, woke in a dark room. His head was aching and judging by the twist in his feet, whoever had kidnapped him, had also graced him with some broken bones.

Shivering Nick tried to stand put, only to fall down again with a scream.

"Is the big, bad grimm finally awake?" , sounded from behind the solid steel door that Nick had failed to notice in his hazy state.

The door creaked as it was pushed open.

In stepped a crowd of people. 'No, not people', Nick thought, 'reapers'.

"What do you want" the grimm tried desperately.

He was rewarded with a punch in the face by a man that seemed awfully familiar.

"You've killed 3 of us. Now you must pay.", hissed someone in the back.

The grimm never saw the dagger that was plunged in his back, nor did he wooden stick that broke his hands, nor could he prevent the horrors that were inflicted upon him by the vengeful group of reapers.

Mercifully he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Captain Sean Renard was not a man to be trifled with. Everyone knew that coming to his domain was obeying his law.

Those stupid enough to cross him rarely made it out alive.

Right now the captain was concerned. His troublesome detective and secret grimm had not shown up for work that morning and had yet to call in sick, if Griffin's nervous stance was anything to go by.

What had the grimm got himself into now?

Nick's head felt ready to explode. Apparently his brain thought it was for it to jump out of Nick's skull, than face the pain his body was in right now.

The reapers had finally stopped beating him.

Having vented all of their anger on Nick, his body was completely broken.

Nick had counted over 30 bone fractures so far, including all his fingers and toes, a few ribs that made him wheeze and his leg.

Suddenly a reaper rushed in. He was soon after followed by 2 more.

"He's here. Get the grimm", the first one shouted.

The 2 reapers lifted Nick up, reopening some wounds and aggravating his bones.

The grimm screamed from the pain and quickly passed out. The last thing he saw was a familiar flash of golden blond hair.

* * *

end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

I've figured out how to add the horizontal lines. FINALLY!

* * *

The childhood of one Nick Burkhardt wasn't exactly what you would call happy. After losing his parents at a young age, little Nick was sent to live with his strange aunt, whom he had never of till that moment.

It wasn't that Nick didn't like his aunt. The little boy simply couldn't help but miss. He missed his mommy. He missed his daddy. He missed the place daddy would take to when mommy went out to do mommy stuff again. A place of warmth and sweet lullabies, where he was safe and loved, a place where Nick belonged.

The first time Nick told his aunt about the magical place, she turned white and made him swear never to mention the place again. But not mentioning it hadn't erased it from Nick's head. Every night the little boy visited what he had come to call 'home', in his dreams.

And so the years flew by…

"What should we do if he doesn't wake up?"

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous Camilla. He will wake up."

"How can you be so sure Adalind? You know he will be displeased if the grimm isn't awake when he comes to check on him. Besides even if he does wake up, how are we supposed to keep him here? You know we can't exactly tie him up"

"We won't need to. Burkhardt will be too weak to move, let alone escape from this house, which is practically a fortress. I still don't see why we have to protect him. He's a grimm for heaven's sake, a killer. We should just do us all a favor and finish him off."

"Don't even think about it. You know he doesn't want the grimm dead. It isn't our place to question him. Now will you help me prepare some food for our patient?", the redheaded hexenbiest asked her sister.

* * *

Monroe was not freaking out. No, he was just slightly worried about a certain idiotic grimm that hadn't shown his face for the last 3 days. Monroe even considered calling his partner, detective Griffin. In the end the bludbat decided it was best for him not to alert the humans Nick worked with, of Nick's heritage and to go find Nick himself.

The question was where to start looking. Nick hadn't been home in the last 3 day, so Monroe couldn't sniff out his trail. Going to the police station was a bad idea and Marie's trailer had been abandoned for over a week, long before Nick stopped showing up.

Monroe signed. There was simply no way he could find or help the grimm. Nick was on his own this time.

* * *

end of chapter two

(yes I know it's a short one)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, part 3 is up. I would like to thank my reviewers tyger cub and belladu57. I love to have feedback on the story!

By the way my exams are about to start, so you'll have to be patient for the next chapter.

* * *

Adalind Schade had been working all day long. Being an attorney was hard. It wasn't the lies, deceit and scheming that wore her out. No, the hexenbiest was used to that, it was her area of expertise. Adalind just hated to pretend she was good. She hated to reign her inner wesen in and pretend she was just another pathetic human with a pretty face.

Sometimes the successful lawyer would fantasize about going wild, about letting the hexenbiest out on her boss and her clients. Blood would coat the wall and limbs no longer attached to the human body would form a trail for the pesky police to find. See how they would explain that to the media.

Unfortunately that could never be.

He would never forgive her. He would forsake her.

And she couldn't stand the thought of him leaving her, even if he was never hers to begin with.

She longed for him to touch her. The teasing caresses he gave her were never enough. Adalind hungered for the Captain of the Portland Police department, she hungered for his power, his control, his affection, even if a small voice in the back of her head told her she would never have him, she would never be anything more than a servant to him. Adalind Schade couldn't help it. The once cold hexenbiest had fallen hard for her king, one that would never return her affections.

It was because of her king that she was nursing a Grimm back to health. She and her sister Camilla were currently looking after detective Burkhardt. Funny how hexenbiest blood worked. Only a few hours ago the grimm had been at death's door. Now all that remained were some bruised bones and sprained muscles, which would disappear in a day or so.

It was time for her to go home. Camilla would take over. Adalind could go to sleep, knowing that her lord's commands were obeyed.

* * *

Camilla sat in a chair in the bedroom where they had put the grimm.

"You know this way you don't look scary or dangerous at all. ", she said to the unconscious man.

"You have one hell of a reputation, but you don't seem to be a predator, you're more of a prey. Then again I should know better, pretending comes naturally when you're a hexenbiest. I know you would try to kill me if you were awake. Strangely I don't even blame you. It's in your nature, I guess, just like it is in mine to serve him. It really isn't personal grimm."

Nick shivered.

Before the redheaded hexenbiest even realized what she was doing, she had already wrapped another blanket around her patient and gently touched his cheek. Camilla then quickly retracted her hand as though the touch of the man she was looking at, had scalded her flesh.

The confused lawyer quickly left the room, unsure of what this meant for all of them.

* * *

It just didn't make any sense. Sure his partner was known to be reckless from time to time, but going underground was not something Nick would have done. Nick had to be kidnapped. Then again Nick being kidnapped was even worse. It had been over 24h since they had last heard from detective Burkhardt. Hank knew that after the first 24h the hope of finding the missing person alive was considerably smaller. But Nick wasn't just a civilian. He was a cop, an officer of the law. Burkhardt wasn't easy prey. At least that was what Hank kept hoping.

There was something about this case that made Hank doubt. How was it possible for Nick to disappear which police officers keeping watch? Why hadn't there been any visible evidence of a fight? Surely Nick would have fought his attacker? That is unless Nick really did go underground himself.

The bureau was divided on the subject of Nick's disappearance. One half said that the detective had been abducted. The other claimed that it was obvious Nick had decided to take an underground vacation.

Strangely enough Captain Renard seemed to belong to the second group. Naturally he had put a team on the case, but from his calm exterior it was clear Sean didn't think his best detective was in any danger.

* * *

Sean Renard felt a headache coming on. Ever since the grimm had failed to show up for work, the bureau had been a mental war field. Nick's supporters were outraged by the cool image their captain presented. Some even went as far as to throw accusing looks at Renard. You would almost think he had something to do with it. Well in truth he had, but they didn't know that. Even absent the little grimm still cause him problems.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. Looking at the number on the display Sean felt a wave of dread and disgust. After another ring he answered.

(**translation - bottom of page)**

"Capitaine Renard", a voice on the other side said. "Vous savez avec qui vous parlez."

"Oui, je sais. Pourqoui telephonez vous?", said Renard.

"Vous n'avez plus le contrôle de la situation. Donnez-nous le grimm."

"no"

Renard angrily hung up.

How dare they tell him what to do in his own protectorate. The regnant roared and struggled to surface. With every bit of Sean Renard's famous self-control he pushed his inner wesen back. It wouldn't do for him to transform with so many witnesses.

Fortunately the day was nearly over. The regnant had an injured grimm to visit.

* * *

**Translation**:

- Captain Renard... You know with whom you're speaking.

- Yes, I know. Why are you calling me?

- You no longer have control of the situation. Give us the grimm.

- no


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

I'm back...well kinda. I'm still in the middle of my exams, but the story is threatening to drive me insane if I don't write it down.

As usual I thank the ones that reviewed: tyger cub, princesstinkerbell45, Kittendragon, minlin. I just want to hug you guys! :)

Answers to reviews (I always answer to reviews, just not in PM)

tyger cub: Thanks! The reason I don't include Wu is because I'm not a 100% sure of him being human. I hope the series will make that a bit more clear this friday!

Kittendragon: Monroe wasn't able to track Nick because the sent had already faded.

minlin: Now that's what I call reviewing! I love getting feedback on every chapter! Thank you for doing that. :)

* * *

Nick woke drenched in sweat. Something was wrong, very wrong.

He was not in his own house. In fact come to think of it, Nick didn't know where he was and that in itself was not a good thing.

Slowly he rose from the bed and went to the door. Almost expecting an alarm he cautiously walked into what seemed to be a living room.

The cop within quickly scanned the area. The interior was modern and classy, but somewhat unsettling. Where were the trinkets, the photographs? The house had an almost sterile feel to it, impersonal and cold.

The grimm's senses went to full alert. There was someone else in the house with him. The sounds were coming from the kitchen.

"You're back"

"Of course I'm back. I've also brought some groceries.", some woman answered.

"Did he say anything? When is he coming?", the first one said, curiosity clear in her voice.

"This evening. I guess that mean we will have to sedate our guest a bit. You know just to keep him calm. Who knows what his reaction will be when he sees our lord."

"Oh please", the other snorted, "you just want to hurt him as much as possible, Adalind."

That name! Could it be Adalind Schade, the hexenbiest?

Suddenly Nick remembered. He remembered Juliette, he remembered the dealer, the cops guarding his house, someone being in his home and hitting him over the head.

The grimm inside urged the young cop to move. He needed to escape. Anything that involved that poisonous hexenbiest, Adalind Schade, was bad as far as the grimm was concerned.

Detective Burkhardt had never been so thankful for his police training as he was when he successfully managed to get past the two hexenbiest sisters. Dashing for the front door he used the keys Adalind had left in the lock to open the door.

Now there no doubt the women had heard him. One was coming after him, Nick needed to move fast. Once outside he almost gave up hope. The house was in the middle of the forest. There was no way he could find his way out of here without the hexenbiests finding him first.

Suddenly he spotted a black terrain car.

Nick ran to the car, which, to his enormous surprise, was open. Hexenbiests were not used to being robed. Usually the one robbing them was left in an alleyway, missing a few limbs. Besides the owner of the car had clearly not counted on Nick escaping.

The grimm started the car and drove off, leaving a murderous looking Adaling Schade behind.

* * *

Before I forget, I would like to mention my new community All things Grimm, which has some great renard fiction. Stop by and enjoy those beauties and better yet subscribe!

Till the next time

nighttimefreedom


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone

First of all, I apologize for not updating these past months. My muse has been kidnapped and I've just managed to pay the ransom the kidnappers remanded for her return. But now she's back I can once again continue the story.

* * *

My late response to the reviews:

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. You're the reason I haven't given up on this story! Thanks!

minlin: Yes, Adalind is in big trouble! And go Monroe!

D Squirrel: Poor sexy Renard ;)

Princesstinkerbell45: Who do you mean exactly? How did Nick know he was being attacked in chapter 1? I'll make the next chapter longer just for you! :)

tyger cub: I hope you liked it

Ladygrelka: Wait and see ;)

xRavingLunaticx: Thank you so much!

Marion: Merci! C'est un RenardxNick ou il sera un RenardxNick dans les chapitres suivants.

Serenityhimessheppard: Thanks!

Fumetsu Kitsune: I'm very glad you like it! You'll find out in chapter 6 or 7.

Raven Black: Indeed, BIG trouble!

III: That's so sweet of you! I'm glad someone likes the community (and Renard ;) ) as much as I do.

Fallen Outcast: Thanks thanks thanks thanks! :D

* * *

For the first time in her life Adalind Schade felt the cold, paralyzing stab of fear.

The grimm had escaped the safe house, while under her care. Her king would not forgive her for this mistake. He needed the grimm. He wanted the grimm. She would never be enough for him.

The human inside Adalind fell to her knees. What was she to do now? She could not catch up with Nick Burkhardt in time to drag him back before her king visited the house. Sean Renard would know of her failure. He would lose his respect for her and with that any affection he might have felt.

The hexenbiest within roared. No, this would end that way. She was beautiful and powerful. She would not surrender to a human. Never!

Mentally hoping her sister would pick up the phone, Adalind dialed the number of a fellow lawyer and called in a favor her hexenbiest sister owed her.

* * *

Nick Burkhardt had finally reached Portland.

Feeling exhausted, yet very relieved to be free of Schade's grasp, he automatically drove home.

Nick had just arrived at his front porch, when his grimm senses went into overload. He immediately spotted the vehicles parked nearby. Although the situation looked innocent enough, there was something off about the cars. Maybe that they were too expensive for this part of the city or maybe it was the fact that all the windows were black.

The young cop quickly decided that inside the house he had a bigger chance of taking on whoever of whatever was watching him. Ones inside he ran upstairs to grab the emergency gun, hidden in his closet.

Nick Burkhardt thanked whoever was listening that the reapers, or the cops, hadn't managed to find the loaded gun.

Suddenly he heard the front door opening, they were coming for him.

Soundlessly he opened the window and climbed outside. The young cop had never in his life hated roofs as he did now. There was something familiar about the situation. Nick could almost see himself as a child, climbing on a wet roof. He remembered slipping and falling, only to be caught by his father whose eyes burnt an angry golden. Yes, Nick was now certain that the young boy being scolded by father was him. He had been more afraid of disappointing daddy than of being hurt by the fall.

This time there would be no father to catch him as he fell, Nick thought as he jumped over the edge.

* * *

Monroe couldn't say what had made him drive by Nick's house that day. It was stupid. Nick had been gone for over a week. There was absolutely no reason why he would suddenly appear at his house. But still Monroe was yet again giving up his pilates hour for the annoying grimm he would never call his friend, at least not out loud, well at least not to the grimm's face. That knowledge would certainly go to Nick's head. Who needed an arrogant grimm anywhere, right?

Turning into a familiar street, Monroe suddenly caught a familiar sent. The blutbat howled in joy. Nick was alive. His reckless grimm was alive and even better he was nearby.

Following the sent he arrived at Nick's house where he was greeted by the sight of his friend being attacked by two hexenbiests.

Already morphed into his wolf form Monroe sprinted from his car. Attacking the first hexenbiest, he felt the bloodlust from his youth take hold of him. Smashing the wesen's face into the contrite wall of Nick's house, he turned to the other who was seemingly trying to knock the weak grimm unconscious.

Grabbing her from behind Monroe easily broke the hexenbiest's neck, instantly killing her.


End file.
